I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream!
by doy.doy
Summary: In which Jirou squees, Hiyoshi is annoyed, Kirihara screams "BRAINFREEZE!", and Sanada just wishes it would all end. Who knew that ice cream-eating could be so irritating?
1. I'd Like Some Ice Cream, Please

**This will have multiples chapters to it, so I'm hoping you'll be looking forward to them! And yes, I like ice cream. xD**

**Also, the timeline for this fic is after the Nationals. Just thought I'd point that out. :P  


* * *

**Sanada sighed as he licked his vanilla ice cream cone.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Jackal, do you want to go out for ice cream tomorrow?" asked Marui. "Just think of it as a celebration for passing all of those exams."_

_Jackal thought of a moment. "Sure, I'll go."_

_"Marui! Jackal! Get back on the courts and finish your match against Niou and Yagyuu!" boomed Sanada's voice from not too far away._

_Marui rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He popped a bubblegum bubble._

_As the doubles match went on, Yukimura went up to Sanada. "Go out for ice cream, eh?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow. "Not a bad idea, don't you think, Sanada?"_

_Sanada grimaced. "I don't know..."_

_Yukimura smiled. "Why don't we all go as a team? All of the regulars, at least. We deserve the small break."_

_Kirihara walked in from behind. "Sounds good to me!" he said happily. He proceeded to the rest of the courts to tell the rest of the regulars about the plan tomorrow._

_**End Flashback**_

And that's how Sanada found himself licking ice cream, and trying not to kill whoever was the next one to scream 'BRAINFREEZE!'

"...and for 90% of the time, that's Akaya," said Yanagi, as he licked his butterscotch flavoured ice cream cone. Sanada was shocked for a moment because his mind had just been (seemingly) read, but then thought for a moment and realized that it was Yanagi that had said that and therefore had no reason to be surprised.

Sanada sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

oOoOoOoOo

"BRAINFREEZE!" yelled Kirihara once again.

"Saa, Genichirou, calm down," said Yukimura, noticing how Sanada grew tense once more. He licked off a piece of his strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"Just how many ice cream cones has he eaten..." muttered Sanada.

"He has just started his 5th one, Genichirou," stated Yanagi.

"Hey, fukubuchou," said Kirihara, now recovered from his brainfreeze. "You should really finish your ice cream cone, it's melting."

Sanada gave Kirihara a slight glare before turning to his ice cream to lick. He really hated feeling sticky whenever melted ice cream dried all over his hands.

An angry vein popped up on his head when he heard some voices coming from not too far away.

"Hey, that guy over there's ice cream is melting and now he's trying to lick it all off. Isn't he such a noob at ice cream?"

"You can't be noob at ice cream, stupid."

"Shut up, Shishido!"

"He's right, Gakuto."

"You mean you're siding with him, Yuushi!"

"Ore-sama demands for you to quiet down. It seems that 'that guy over there' is someone we are somewhat familiar with."

Sanada cringed when he heard the last voice. Niou, who had just happened to sit next to him, elbowed Sanada. "Hey, isn't that the guy that came over to our courts a while back to play against you?"

"Ah, it seems that someone has been able to recognize the great ore-sama's glorious voice." Sure enough, Atobe, along with the rest of Hyoutei, had come to the very same ice cream place that the Rikkaidai regulars were seated in.

"Psshh, isn't he the guy that lost to that Seigaku freshman in the Kantou finals?" asked Gakuto to Ootori.

"Shhh, Mukahi-san, Atobe-san had also lost to that same freshman, remember?" whispered Ootori while glancing nervously at Atobe.

"Oops."

Luckily for them, said person did not hear them. "Lame," muttered Shishido under his breath.

"Atobe," said Yukimura. "I hope I don't sound rude, but whatever are you doing in Kanagawa?"

"We just decided to have a bit of a change," replied Atobe.

"Or rather, Atobe did," said Oshitari off-handedly.

"What was that, Oshitari?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well!" announced Atobe in all of his glory. "Since we ARE two opposing teams in a way, it is only natural that we should have an ice cream eating contest! It shall be in the same form as a normal tennis tournament!"

"Um, why?" asked Marui, blowing a confused bubble.

Atobe sighed. "I just SAID, since we ARE two opposing teams in a way, it is only natural that we should have an ice cream eating contest!"

"That guy's weird," whispered Niou to Yagyuu.

"Ore sama can hear you, you know."

Yagyuu cleared his throat. "So doubles 2, doubles 1, singles 3, singles 2, singles 1 and reserve?"

"Precisely."


	2. I'd Like the Lineup, Please

"We'll have 2 minutes to decide the lineups," said Atobe.

"Sounds fine to me," replied Yanagi, getting his watch out. "I'll time it. We'll start... now."

oOoOoOoOo

The Rikkaidai side...

"So, is it just gonna be the normal lineup, Yukimura?" asked Marui, while popping a bubble.

"I don't see why not," replied Yukimura. "We'll need our top 2 doubles teams anyway, along with our fukubuchou and me, our buchou."

"But then that leaves Yanagi-senpai and me!" whined Kirihara. "I wanna eat ice cream!"

"Akaya, you've already had 5 ice cream cones in the past 40 minutes," replied Yanagi.

"But Yanagi-senpai, you said that you had a headache earlier today! You wouldn't be able to eat that much as fast!" Kirihara was desperate to have a spot.

"Remember, just because you may be the reserve does not mean that you won't get to play... I mean, eat," said Yagyuu politely.

"Hmph, fine. But it looks like fukubuchou doesn't wanna eat ice cream. Maybe Yanagi-senpai and I will both be guaranteed a spot just so Sanada-fukubuchou will be able to sit out!"

"Akaya, Renji just said that being a reserve does not mean that you don't be able to eat," said Yukimura.

Niou sighed. "This is taking too long..."

oOoOoOoOo

The Hyoutei side...

"I WANNA EAT ICE CREAM!" demanded Gakuto while banging his fists on the table.

"Mukahi-senpai, calm down..." said Ootori, sweatdropping slightly. "I'm sure we'll all be able to eat..."

"Doubt it," commented Shishido. "Because we'll win the first 3 games. I'll make sure of that."

"Shishido is right," said Atobe. "So we'll definitely use our 2 famed couples as well as Kabaji, for obvious reasons."

"Usu," replied Kabaji, because he's Kabaji.

Oshitari raised one of his eyebrows. "Couples?"

"Couples, doubles pairs, you know what I mean," replied Atobe, waving it off with one (glamourous) hand.

Ootori blushed while Shishido tried not to. Gakuto was trying not to latch himself onto Oshitari while said person kept his poker face on.

"Well, one thing's for sure," said Shishido. "We are SO not waking up Jirou right now, for many reasons."

Everyone else nodded.

oOoOoOoOo

Yanagi glanced down on his watch. "3... 2... 1..."

"TIME'S UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!" yelled Kirihara.

"Akaya-kun, that's not very nice," scolded Yagyuu lightly.

"Do not tell ore-sama to 'shut up', commoner," said Atobe, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Now Atobe, be nice... let them suffer when they lose," said Oshitari, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah?" said Kirihara. "Bring it on!"

"Now, now, Akaya, don't get so fired up when you're not even playing this... match?" said Yukimura.

"Ice cream match, sure..." mumbled Marui. "Well whatever, we're up first, Jackal!"

Jackal nodded. "We'll win for sure."

"Although I don't think your 'Iron Wall of Defense' will be as useful in this match," said Gakuto, a smirk playing on his lips. "It's all offense from here on out. Right, Yuushi?"

Oshitari's glasses glinted. "Of course." He turned to Hiyoshi. "You be the referee, alright? It's a senpai's request."

Hiyoshi sighed. "Fine. One set - ahem, one bowl match? Both teams ready to... start?"

"Sure," replied all 4 players participating.

Atobe snapped his fingers, causing one of the people working at the ice cream place (let's just call them ice cream men) to come over with two HUGE bowls of ice cream. "Saa, enjoy," said the ice cream man. He smiled before returning to the main counter.

Shishido blinked. "..."

"What is it, Shishido-san?" asked Ootori, his voice full of worry.

"...nothing."

Marui gasped. "WOW these ice cream bowls are HUGE!" he exclaimed. "There are a bunch of flavours and scoops, too!"

Hiyoshi twitched. _'Seriously, how long is it going to take them to actually start?'_

"It makes me wonder how we're going to pay for this..." muttered Jackal.

"Did you say something?" asked Atobe. "Commoner, have you forgotten who I am? The great ore-sama will pay for it."

That's when it clicked in Jackal's mind. _'Oh right. They're Hyoutei. Makes sense.'_

Atobe smirked. "However..."

Jackal raised an eyebrow. "However?"

"...I will only pay if your team wins."

Marui stood up. "WHAT! But these ice cream bowls are huge! We're not exactly Hyoutei-level rich, you know! We're not even close to being Atobe-level rich! How the heck will we be able to pay?"

"You're being quite rude, Marui-kun," said Yagyuu quietly, as he pushed his glasses up. "It's only fair."

"I know, but still!"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" asked Oshitari. "You'll have to win."

"Good luck with that," scoffed Gakuto.

Yukimura smiled. "Don't worry, I'll find a way for us to pay without worry. I think I should be able to make some sort of deal with the ice cream men."

_'PLEASE just get on with it...'_ thought Hiyoshi.

"Wait, so we have to eat out of the same bowls?" asked Gakuto.

Atobe looked at Gakuto in disbelief. "This is doubles, remember? If you all were to have a bowl each, it would just be like two singles matches at once. You must cooperate. Ore-sama demands it."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Sharing one bowl in this match is like sharing one court, if you have two bowls, then it would just be like playing on two different courts."

"We get it, Atobe."

Hiyoshi sighed. "Can we just start now?"

Everyone else just stared at him before answering. "Oh. Sure."


	3. I'd Like the Heimlich Maneuver, Please

**I read somewhere (it was like a Hyoutei regulars bag check or something) that one of the things that Jirou keeps in his tennis bag is a wristband that he forcibly took off of Marui at a freshman tournament. He really is Marui's number one fangirl. xD**

**Oh yes, as for the scoring, at the end of a match, it will be like this: "0 scoops to 10" (it's just an example). The '0' means that the winner has no scoops left, therefore having 0. The '10' is how many scoops the opponent/loser had eaten. However, if the opponent/loser hasn't eaten any ice cream scoops, the score will be "0 scoops to 17", with the '17' being the number of scoops the opponent/loser hasn't eaten. It would _not_ be "0 scoops to 0", because that just wouldn't make any sense.**

* * *

"And now, we will start doubles 2," said Hiyoshi, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster (which, by the way, wasn't a lot). "Oshitari Yuushi - Mukahi Gakuto pair versus... wait, what were their names again?"

Jackal sighed while Marui looked offended. Jirou, who had suddenly woken up, gasped a bit too loudly. "IT'S MARUI-KUN~!" he exclaimed, pointing at Marui. "HE'S MARUI BUNTA-KUN! THE BEST TENNIS PLAYER EVER~!" Jirou started to squee while the rest of Hyoutei sweatdropped.

Jackal coughed. Atobe twitched. Marui shifted uncomfortably. "Umm... don't forget Jackal..." said Marui uneasily, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Kuwahara Jackal," added Yanagi.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Them. One bowl match, both teams ready to start." Hiyoshi twitched inwardly. _'I feel like a loser saying this...'_

More sunshine and rainbows filled the area Jirou was standing in. "Marui-kun, do your best~!" squealed Jirou. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

Shishido sighed. "Jirou, whose side are you cheering for?"

Jirou gasped. "Oops, I should be cheering for our team. But don't worry, Bunta-kun! I still believe in you!" His eyes sparkled at the thought of Marui.

Jackal leaned towards Marui and whispered, "Was this the creepy guy at the freshman tournament you were telling me about?"

Marui sighed and popped a bubble. "Sadly. I still miss that wristband he took from me..."

Sanada cleared his throat. "Marui, spit out that gum. You won't need the sugar from it since you'll be eating ice cream. You'll also choke if you don't spit it out."

"Oh right." Marui spit his gum in a nearby trash can. Immediately, Jirou ran up to the trash can to take a look at the gum and started squee-ing. Marui sweatdropped.

oOoOoOoOo

Unfortunately, the Hyoutei and Rikkaidai regulars both had to wait for Jirou to calm down before they started. They both thought that if Jirou kept on squee-ing during the 'match', it would distract Marui as well as irritate Gakuto, which would be bad for both teams. How did they calm down Jirou? Well, one of the ice cream men (the same one that handed the two ice cream bowls to the regulars) just happened to have some rope lying around, and Yukimura just happened to have a sock and blindfold in his bag. Yeah.

So both doubles pairs got their spoons ready and waited for Hiyoshi to talk. Said person noticed the silence and asked, "Do I REALLY have to say it again?"

Everyone else looked at him with a face that said, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST ASKED THAT, YOU TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A REFEREE.'

Hiyoshi sighed. "One bowl match, both teams ready to start." He glared at Oshitari. "Stupid senpai... gekokujou," he muttered.

oOoOoOoOo

Both doubles pairs had 17 HUGE scoops on their bowl, each scoop a different flavour. "Banana split, butterscotch, strawberry, mint chocolate chunk..." said Kirihara, eyes scanning the bowls and tongue licking his lips.

"Chocolate, cookie dough, cherry, vanilla..." said Niou, smirk fading and eyes widening in awe.

"Coffee, orange, peanut butter, rocky road..." said Ootori, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Butter pecan, cheesecake, honey, coconut..." muttered Sanada, in disbelief.

"EWW IS THAT GREEN TEA?" yelled Kirihara. He was feeling pretty jealous of the four doubles players when he saw all of the ice cream, but took it back the moment he saw the green tea flavoured scoop. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

Kirihara gulped. "Oops."

oOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the two doubles pairs competing in the first match were neck in neck. Both teams had already managed to finish eating 7 scoops of ice cream. Marui didn't particularly like the mint chocolate chunk flavour, but he kept chanting in his head, _'Just take it like a man!'_ It always helped him get through whatever problems he was facing in life.

Oshitari noticed that his glasses kept sliding down his nose and getting in his way when he was continuously leaning over and eating, so he took them off. "Hey," said Marui between mouthfuls. "Are you really gonna be okay without your gla-"

"BRAINFREEZE!" Gakuto's two hands were holding his head dearly as he tried to get over the dreaded brainfreeze. He ended up passing out due to brainfreeze overload.

"It seems that Gakuto still hasn't improved in terms of stamina," stated Atobe, hand on his face, showing that he was using his Insight. "Especially in his brain, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari completely ignored Gakuto's brainfreeze and replied, "Of course. They're just for show."

Marui stared at Oshitari until Jackal elbowed him, signaling for him to keep eating. _'Maybe we can take advantage of Mukahi's brainfreeze,'_ thought Jackal. Then he looked to Oshitari.

...who was on his 2nd last scoop of ice cream. _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_ yelled Marui in his mind as he started stuffing himself.

Jackal gasped in surprise when Marui started to eat faster. However, since Jackal had food in his mouth, he choked in the process of gasping. "NO! JACKAL!" Marui stopped eating and started patting Jackal on the back. Hard. "JACKAL, I WILL SAVE YOU!" Marui proceeded to do the Heimlich Maneuver.

In a nearby corner, a muffled voice that yelled "Maawwuuii-knnn, yrrrr thhuttch a goooo duuuhboows paawutnaa~!" was heard. Everyone else tried to ignore the voice, for they all knew who it was.

Jackal finally stopped choking ("Did you catch my genius-like life-saving?" asked Marui, winking), but by that time, Oshitari was already eating his last spoonfuls of ice cream. "It seems," started Oshitari, who was now calmly wiping his mouth with a napkin. "That you have lost."

Gakuto finally recovered and noticed this. "Yuushi, you must have been so cool, winning the match without me!" Then he paused and pouted. "But then... that means that you didn't need me!" Gakuto's eyes started to water.

Oshitari leaned closer to Gakuto and whispered, "No, that extra strength to eat more ice cream came from you while you were locked up in that faraway place. Your strength is the reason why we were able to win."

Gakuto giggled like a little school girl while everyone else that was nearby sweatdropped at how cheesy that line was. "Well..." said Hiyoshi, breaking the awkward silence. "Game and match, won by the Oshitari - Mukahi pair, 0 scoops to 7." Hiyoshi cringed. _'I can't believe I just said that...'_

Niou smirked. "Well, I guess that was a good game, right, Yukimura?"

Yukimura stayed silent. To him, victory was a strict expectation. He would not tolerate any losses. Niou remembered this and looked at him awkwardly. "At least, the Marui saving Jackal part was okay." He paused as he regained confidence. "Well, I know that Yagyuu and I will win."

Sanada cleared his throat. "Are you sure about that, Niou?"

Niou's smirk returned to his mouth. "Pfft, of course. Right, Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu nodded before walking to the table and taking Jackal's spot. Niou followed him and tapped his spoon on his shoulder, like what he would do with a tennis racket. Of course, since it was NOT a tennis racket and was a spoon instead, he looked kind of pathetic.

Shishido snorted as he saw this. "Lame."

* * *

**I really have no idea what their actual ice cream preferences are, so if I managed to get any wrong, just pretend that they like/dislike the flavour in this fic! ;)**


	4. I'd Like Some Drama Queens, Please

"Do you think we should untie Jirou now?" asked Oshitari, glancing back at the body sitting in the corner of the ice cream place, still trying to move. "He would probably want to tell Marui how good he thought he was."

Gakuto gulped. "But will he be happy that Hyoutei won the first match, or sad that his beloved Marui-kun lost?"

"...I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to that or not."

The two turned around to glance at Jirou once more. Even though he probably heard the result of the match from Hiyoshi, he didn't show it. Muffled noises such as "Maaawwuiii-knnnn itthh thhooo cooowh!" were still able to hear.

Gakuto cleared his throat awkwardly. "Y-Yuushi, doesn't your head hurt from eating all of that ice cream?"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"Just wondering. How does your head handle stuff that like?"

"Well, I guess it's just because I'm a genius..."

The ice cream man from earlier had walked past Oshitari and frowned slightly when he heard that.

Gakuto smiled. "You're right." Then he started talking a bit louder. "And at LEAST you're not a SELF-PROCLAIMED genius like some CERTAIN people I MAY or may not KNOW!"

Marui heard this and twitched. "Say that AFTER you beat me in a tennis match, idiot..." he muttered. He ended up finding himself trying to block out certain angry squeals coming from the ice cream place's corner.

Hiyoshi sighed. "Can we just start the next match now? The Shishido - Ootori pair vs. the..." He looked at the Rikkaidai lineup which was written on a piece of paper nearby. "...Niou and Yagyuu pair."

Niou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

oOoOoOoOo

"Well, start," said Hiyoshi, impatiently drumming his fingers on his table.

Shishido looked at him. "Say it."

"I refuse."

"...say it."

"No thank you."

"It's a senpai's request, Hiyoshi. If you can't do this, then how the heck will you be able to be Hyoutei's tennis buchou next year?"

Hiyoshi tensed. "Fine. One... bowl... match... both teams to start. Yeah." As soon as both doubles pairs dug in, Hiyoshi muttered, "...gekokujou."

oOoOoOoOo

Jackal gasped. "There it is! Yagyuu's Golf Swing!"

"You sound like those annoying freshman from Seigaku," commented Marui, blowing a bubble.

Jackal glared at him (well, as much as Jackal could glare, anyway), but nevertheless, it was indeed Yagyuu's Golf Swing... ice cream style.

Yanagi opened his eyes a little. "Golf Swing with a spoon..." he muttered, writing in his notebook.

"Uh, what just happened, Yanagi-senpai?" asked Kirihara. "I wasn't looking, but did Yagyuu-senpai really use his Golf Swing for just eating ice cream?"

"You are correct, Akaya," replied Yanagi. "Yagyuu gripped the spoon with both hands and swung it as he would for a normal golf swing, except maybe for with a little less power, due to the fact that if he used his full power in that swing, then he would have tipped over the table and injured the people near him, including Niou. Anyway, he swung the spoon like a he would for a golf club, causing it to pick up an entire scoop of ice cream. This makes the clearing-ice-cream-off-of-the-bowl go by approximately 10.4 times faster."

Kirihara paused for a moment to process everything Yanagi had said before speaking. "So would he eat all of the ice cream on the spoon at once? Would his brain be able to manage that?"

Yanagi watched Yagyuu scoop up his 4rd scoop of ice cream. "It appears that he takes many small bites, actually. Small, fast bites, you can barely notice them. He does not have sensitive teeth, so it wouldn't bother him. As for the brainfreeze... since he takes small bites instead of big ones, his brain should be able to comprehend it."

"Oh." Kirihara watched Yagyuu scoop up another scoop of ice cream and took note of Niou. "It's a good thing that Niou-senpai is eating off to the side of Yagyuu-senpai's golf swing..."

Marui elbowed Kirihara. "So you care for him after all, is that it?" he asked, winking.

"Pfft, of course not." Regardless, Kirihara looked slightly flustered. "I was just saying..."

Sanada leaned closer to Yukimura and asked, "Even though he is slowing down for the sake of the tables and our safety, don't you think Yagyuu is swinging a bit slower than usual for even that?"

Yukimura only smiled, which confused Sanada even more; though of course, he would never show it. "You are right about that, Genichirou," was all Yanagi said to Sanada, because he just HAPPENED to overhear him.

oOoOoOoOo

Well, let's jump over to the Hyoutei side. "I can't believe that those two have already eaten 9 HUGE scoops of ice cream..." said Gakuto in disbelief.

Shishido overheard this while eating and thought, _'It's all because of that guy's swing...'_

Ootori could see how tense Shishido was and said, "It's okay, Shishido-san, we'll find a way to beat them!"

Shishido smiled a bit. "Of course, Choutarou." However, even with his favourite kouhai right by his side, he couldn't help but think, _'...but we're still 4 HUGE scoops behind them...'_

The two continued to eat for another few moments before a light bulb appeared on top of Shishido's head. "That's it!" he exclaimed with his mouthful. He swallowed before continuing. "Choutarou, use your Neo Scud Serve, but position your spoon so that when you do it, the ice cream scoops in line will be flung up!"

Ootori looked slightly uneasy, but then realized that it was Shishido saying it, so he had complete trust in him. "Okay, whatever you say, Shishido-san!"

Ootori did what Shishido had directed him to do and sent scoops of ice cream flying in the air. The two looked up, and caught the scoops in their mouths. Unfortunately for Shishido, he had caught the extra scoop of ice cream, causing him to have two HUGE scoops of ice cream in his mouth. Atobe noticed Shishido's pained expression and said, "Such a pity, Shishido must have been trying to look smart in front of his wife, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Between mouthfuls, Shishido said, "I can hear you, Atobe."

Atobe smirked. "Hurry up and keep eating, Shishido. I don't want you suffering another loss. It won't be good for our school's reputation."

Shishido sighed inwardly. _'He does have a point...' _He started eating faster like there was no tomorrow.

Niou noticed this. "Hey Yagyuu, do you suppose we should become serious as well?"

Yagyuu smiled. "Of course, Niou-kun."

Niou changed the grip of his spoon. From there he hit...

...a perfect Laser Beam.

Shishido gaped, which caused some ice cream to fall out of his mouth. "Shishido-san," said Ootori slowly. "You should close your mouth. It's not very good if you leave your mouth hanging open for food to fall out. It also wouldn't be very good to have your saliva all over our ice cream."

"O-Oh, sorry, Choutarou." Shishido was still awed by the fact that NIOU's Laser Beam picked up 4 ice cream scoops in a row, and ate them just as fast as he picked them up. _'Isn't Laser Beam that Yagyuu guy's move?'_

Niou noted Shishido's surprised expression and said, "Have you forgotten who we are, Shishido-kun?"

Shishido paused for a moment as he was trying to process how 'Niou' was talking politely. Then a light bulb appeared on top of Shishido's head once again. He gasped. "You two are the Platinum Pair!"

'Yagyuu' twitched. "Stupid, you've been reading too much fanfiction!"

"Oh." The lightbulb on Shishido's head shattered, causing the shattered pieces to fall. "Ow my eye!" he said, as a few of the pieces fell in said place. Then he realized that he must have looked crazy, so he stopped. He was still trying to process the fact that 'Yagyuu' had swore. "Wait... Niou's a trickster, right?"

'Yagyuu' rolled his eyes. "You bet I am. Go, Yagyuu!"

Jackal gasped. "Niou and Yagyuu have..."

"...SWITCHED!" said Marui, ending Jackal's sentence for him. Then he frowned. "We really do sound like those Seigaku freshmen..."

"It's very disgusting, Marui," commented Sanada. "40 laps around the courts for both of you when we get back."

Marui blew a bubble. "He sounds like Tezuka..." he muttered.

Sanada visibly twitched when he heard this. "50 laps!" he barked.

Marui sighed. "Assigning more laps for me makes you sound even more like Tezuka, you know."

An ice cream man (different than the one that was serving ice cream to them earlier) passed by and happened to hear this. He coughed lightly in response to it, before moving on.

Sanada was about to retort, but then Yukimura put a hand on his shoulder and said, "He's right, Genichirou."

Sanada sighed as he took in his defeat. Then he turned back to the ice cream-eating match. _'At least, it's a good thing that Niou and Yagyuu have already eaten 13 scoops of ice cream.'_

Shishido and Ootori were desperately trying to catch up to them, but they just couldn't get away from the distraction beside them. _'Not another Laser Beam...'_ thought Shishido in annoyance.

Sure enough, 'Niou', who was actually the real Yagyuu, had his spoon gripped, ready for another Laser Beam. He swung at the ice cream bowl, and picked up the last four scoops of ice cream. "Come, Niou-kun," said the real Yagyuu. "You'll have to help me with this spoonful."

Shishido couldn't take it anymore. "CHOUTAROU! USE YOUR NEO SCUD SERVE AGAIN!" he yelled, even though Ootori was right beside him.

Ootori gulped. "B-But Shishido-san, your brainfreeze-"

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled in response, maybe a bit too overdramatically.

Ootori slowly tightened his grip on his spoon, before sending another three scoops of ice cream up in the air. As he caught one scoop in his mouth, he looked to Shishido. _'Shishido-saaaan!'_ his mind yelled, due to the fact that he couldn't actually yell because food would (disgustingly) fall out of his mouth.

As if it was a replay of the yakiniku-eating contest, Shishido thought, _'Goodbye, Choutarou.'_ With that, he gulped down the two scoops of ice cream, then passed out due to brainfreeze overload.

Once Ootori was done with his scoop, he decided to yell it out loud. "SHISHIDO-SAAAAN!" Then he turned to his (and Shishido's) ice cream bowl and began eating with greater motivation. With tears in his eyes, he thought, _'I will win for you, Shishido-san!'_

The Rikkaidai side looked at the two and all thought, _'They're being too dramatic for ice cream-eating...'_

That's when they all heard Niou and Yagyuu say "Done" in unison.

Hiyoshi sighed. "Game and match... Platinum Pair... 0 scoops to 9." Then he thought, _'Stupid senpai... being overly dramatic... gekokujou.'_

"Their names are Niou and Yagyuu," said Yanagi. Then he jotted a few things in his notebook, mumbling, "Hyoutei... reads fanfiction very often..."

"I hate to say it," started the real Yagyuu. "But that was quite, ah, 'lame', was it?"

The real Niou smirked. "Yeah. I agree." He turned to Yanagi. "It's your turn, isn't it?"

Yanagi smiled. "You are 100% correct." Then he looked to the Hyoutei side.

"Go, Kabaji!" ordered Atobe.

"Usu."


	5. I'd Like Marui's Wristband, Please

Hiyoshi's eyebrows twitched. "Can someone else PLEASE be the referee?" he asked.

He heard a voice nearby. "You'll never be Hyoutei's buchou next year if you can't even be the ref for an ice cream-eating tournament~" it sang.

"Please be quiet, Mukahi-senpai," he replied.

Atobe smirked. "He's right, Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi sighed. "Fine, one bowl match, both teams ready to start. Kabaji vs... the closed eye guy."

The ice cream man, who was handing the two competitors their ice cream bowls, went to Yanagi and whispered in his ear, "Don't take it personally." Yanagi nodded.

"His name is Renji," started Marui.

"Yanagi Renji," finished both Marui and Niou, in a James Bond-esque style.

"Whatever," said Hiyoshi in exasperation. "Just start the match."

"Usu."

Immediately, Yanagi started calculating in his head. _'Kabaji's grip on his spoon is 36% lighter than his grip on a tennis racket. Despite this, it is still a very tight grip. However, since he does not have as much space around him, he would be swinging wi-'_

"Done already, Kabaji?" asked Atobe in amusement.

"Usu."

Yanagi opened his eyes in shock. _'This is illogi-'_ Then he stopped for a moment and thought about the situation. _'Actually, it isn't.'_

"Game and match, Kabaji, 0 scoops to 17," announced Hiyoshi. "And so far, Hyoutei is winning 2 matches to 1."

"We know," said the entirety of Rikkaidai. Hiyoshi flinched at this.

oOoOoOoOo

"Well, we might as well start the next match. Jirou vs. Sanada," announced Hiyoshi.

Everyone clapped. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow. Oshitari leaned towards him and whispered, "You got the names right without looking."

"Oh."

Gakuto smirked. "Out of all the names he remembers, it would be the rock's."

Ootori put both his hands up in worry. "Mukahi-san, that's not very nice."

"Whatever."

Atobe sighed. "This means that we'll have to untie Jirou, doesn't it?" He snapped. "Go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Kabaji went to Jirou's little happy corner where Jirou was asleep, dreaming about things such as Marui and tennis and Marui and happiness and Marui and rainbows. Oh yes, Marui was in it too.

Kabaji took hold of the ropes and pulled hard. "..."

Atobe frowned. "Harder, Kabaji!"

"Usu." Kabaji pulled harder. "..."

"..." said everyone else.

Yukimura turned to the ice cream man, who was setting the ice cream bowls on the table. "Do you think you could untie him?" he asked, pointing towards Jirou.

"Oh, sure," replied the ice cream man. Everyone else sweatdropped as various mechanical sounds and ripping sounds were heard from Jirou's happy corner.

Once Jirou was untied and could see and talk again, he exclaimed, "Wow that was so cool! With the locks and wiring and - hey! You remind m-"

"Jirou, it's your turn to eat," stated Atobe.

Jirou's face lit up, as if to say, 'OMG RLY?' Then he looked at Marui. "I'll win for you, Marui-kun~!" he sang, as he bounced to his table.

Marui blew a bubble. "Honestly, shouldn't he be winning for his own team?" he mumbled.

Niou smirked. "Do you really want that, _Marui-kun_?"

Marui popped the bubble. "Shut up."

oOoOoOoOo

"One bowl match, Jirou and Sanada ready to start," said Hiyoshi boredly.

Jirou started squee-ing as he looked at the ice cream. "It's the same kind of ice cream that Marui-kun ate!" he exclaimed to himself happily. Marui heard this and sweatdropped.

Sanada cleared his throat. "So we must start-"

"WAIT!" said Jirou, gasping as if the world was about to end. "Let me get out my lucky wristband!" He dug through his bag until a lightbulb appeared above his head. He pulled out his 'lucky' wristband.

"..." said Marui.

"I feel like I've seen that before," remarked Sanada.

"A-Akutagawa, you really do still have that..." commented Marui.

Jirou smiled. "You may not notice it, but I wear it to all my matches!" Then he frowned slightly. "You can just call me Jirou!"

"S-Sure, Jirou-kun," replied Marui uneasily, still trying to be as distant as possible.

Hiyoshi tapped his foot impatiently. "Can you guys just start eating now?"

oOoOoOoOo

Yukimura frowned. "Sanada, eat faster! Your speed is dropping!"

Sanada, although grudgingly, did what Yukimura said. He IS Yukimura, after all.

Jirou noticed this. "You don't like the ice cream?"

"Jirou, keeping eating!" yelled Atobe, although he really didn't need to.

"Sorry! Don't worry, Marui-kun, I'll win for sure!" said Jirou.

"He really loves ya, doesn't he, Marui-senpai?" asked Kirihara, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Marui's eyes started twitching. "You could say that."

Sanada and Jirou continued to eat. They were actually quite close to each other in terms of the score. Jirou had eaten five scoops of ice cream, while Sanada had eaten four.

That's when Sanada started to get serious. His ice cream-scooping quickened as he scooped more and more ice cream into his mouth. Soon enough, he was three scoops ahead of Jirou. "Be swift, just as the wind," he said, after swallowing another spoonful of ice cream.

"So he finally brought it out," commented Yanagi.

Yukimura smiled. "Fuurinkazan."

Kirihara was confused. "In ice cream eating?"

"Somehow," replied Marui.

oOoOoOoOo

"His speed is slowing down again, Seiichi," stated Yanagi.

Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed. "I noticed. Sanada! Eat faster!"

Sanada frowned. _'No mercy!'_ he thought. Then he (somehow) scooped up two scoops of ice cream and swallowed both of them in a mere two seconds. "Invade and lay waste, just as the fire!" he said.

Kirihara tilted his head to the side. "Fire? Then wouldn't all of the ice cream just melt?"

Yanagi opened his eyes a little. "Yes. Actually, once Genichirou uses Fire, the saliva in his mouth becomes 11.3 degrees warmer, therefore causing the ice cream in his mouth to melt faster. This is why Genichirou does not have a brainfreeze after utilizing it."

Kirihara's eyes widened. "Really?"

"...no."

Sanada heard Yanagi and Kirihara's conversation and sweatdropped slightly. He continued to eat, but noticed that Yukimura was still slightly displeased. _'It seems that I'll have to use it...'_

Sanada stood up from the table, and moved it forward a bit. Then he positioned himself so that he was slightly faced towards the side of the table. He gripped the spoon with his two hands and brought his spoon down at a... lightning fast speed. "Strike, like Lightning!" he said, then started eating the four scoops of ice cream he had picked up from said move.

Atobe twitched at this. "Fuurinkainzanrai..." he mumbled. "Hurry up, Jirou!"

Jirou was too busy being awed by Sanada's Lightning. "That's cool..." Then he turned to Marui. "Wasn't that cool, Marui-kun? Your fukubuchou has awesome moves!"

"...sure," replied Marui, while blowing a bubble.

"I still like you better, though!"

Sanada coughed at this. Marui looked uneasy. "Thanks..." replied Marui, now popping the bubble.

Jirou gasped as he noticed the eerily dark aura suddenly engulfing Sanada. "Unpredictable like a Shadow," said Sanada. Then he gripped his spoon tightly once more.

Jirou double-gasped as he (despite how weird it sounds) watched Sanada scoop another Lightning. "Jirou! Keep eating!" yelled Atobe.

"Atobe is yelling a lot more in this match, don't you think?" asked Oshitari.

Gakuto smirked. "He sure is fired up."

_'I've got to win,'_ thought Jirou, as he started to look serious. Just as he was about to start eating epically, he got distracted (once more) by Sanada, who seemed to be getting ready to scoop another Lightning. Jirou panicked. _'One more Lightning and then I'll lose! What'll Marui-kun say about that...'_ He started eating hastily before Sanada finally made his move.

...which was just a small spoonful of ice cream. _'He didn't even take off one whole scoop off of the bowl...'_ thought Jirou in awe.

"Pursue silence, as the forest," said Sanada.

That's when Jirou noticed how fast he was eating. _'Oh no, if I go any farther...' _Then he saw Marui looking at him. _'No, don't look at me, Marui-kun! I feel weak right now...'_

Jirou face-planted straight into his ice cream bowl. Ootori ran up to him in worry (although he really didn't need to run in such a small space). "Jirou-senpai seems to have a bad brainfreeze," he said.

Seeing Jirou pass out reminded Sanada of how much he had eaten. He also started to feel a bit woozy. _'No!'_ he yelled in his mind. _'Win for Rikkaidai!' _He stood up to hit another Lightning... and then fell right back onto his seat.

Yanagi walked up to Sanada. "It seems that Genichirou had scooped Lightning too many times for this situation, therefore causing a brainfreeze," he said.

Yukimura sighed. "Honestly, you'd think after that match with Tezuka, he'd be much stronger."

"Geez, although fukubuchou is strong in his arms and legs for tennis and such, he's not very strong in his brain," commented Kirihara.

"You shouldn't be saying that, Akaya," replied Yanagi.

Kirihara pouted. "Well, shouldn't you be getting ready, Yukimura-buchou?" he asked.

When he looked to Yukimura, said person was standing up, with his jacket hanging off of his shoulders while random wind blew, which made his hair and jacket blow in a graceful manner. Surprisingly, no one sweatdropped at this. He WAS Yukimura, after all. Yukimura smiled at this. "Of course, Akaya."

Meanwhile, random fangirls who had just HAPPENED to be from Hyoutei, were all chanting, "Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

Atobe stood up, and raised his left arm, pointing up. "Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" yelled the fangirls, along with some random fanboys (also from Hyoutei) who just HAPPENED to pass by and see what was going on.

Atobe lowered his arm a bit and pointed to his left side. "The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei!" chanted the fangirls/fanboys.

Atobe lowered his left arm completely and raised his right arm, which was holding his (expensive) spoon. He pointed to his right side with the spoon. "The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe!" the Hyoutei students continued to yell.

Atobe raised both his arms up. The fangirls/fanboys started to chant even louder. "The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be-"

Atobe snapped. "Me."  


* * *

**I noticed that in the past chapters, Hiyoshi's kinda been talking a lot (or at least more than I expected). Is that bad? xD**


	6. I'd Like to Tie Up a Fangirl, Please

**Heheh, sorry I didn't update yesterday. (giggles nervously) I was running out of ideas. (shot)  


* * *

**Everyone tensed as they watched the two captains take their seats. The atmosphere was heavy. Hyoutei was in the lead 2 - 1 (along with a no game), but everyone knew that Yukimura wouldn't lose. Still, they couldn't underestimate Atobe. He HAD once defeated Seigaku's captain, Tezuka. Although how he won was questionable, it still didn't change the fact that he had won against the stoic captain. Now, taking all of these things into account, no one could figure out who come out as the winner.

The other people eating at the same ice cream place (who weren't Rikkai regulars, Hyoutei regulars, or othermiscellaneous Hyoutei students) were all staring in awe, wondering what the heck was happening to middle schoolers nowadays. _'First, loud chanting that seems rehearsed yet natural; and then they sit down, which suddenly sends a tense atmosphere all around the room?'_ they all thought. A young child started to cry, causing his mother to escort him out of the ice cream place.

Kirihara cleared his throat uneasily. "Uh, shouldn't they start now?" he asked nervously.

Hiyoshi nodded. "...yeah. One bowl match, both players ready to start." Hiyoshi didn't even hesitate to make his pre-game referee statement. Then he noticed the ice cream in the ice cream bowls. "How come around half of the ice cream scoops are green?" he asked.

"Saa, I was thinking that since it was the singles 1 match, it should be harder than the rest," replied the ice cream man.

Kirihara tilted his head to the side. "Harder? What's so bad about green ice cream?"

Marui gasped. "It can't be..." He turned to the ice cream man. "Is that... wasabi ice cream?"

The ice cream man smiled. "Saa..."

oOoOoOoOo

Gakuto stared in awe. "It hasn't even been 30 seconds, and yet they've both finished eating their first four HUGE ice cream scoops..." he said.

Shishido nodded. "They haven't even spilled a single drop of ice cream."

Oshitari smirked. "It's strange to see you two agreeing on something," he said.

"Be quiet!" yelled both Shishido and Gakuto as they threw things at him.

Yanagi rubbed his chin. "You can see that both of them are starting to sweat a little."

Sanada frowned. "I didn't know that Yukimura liked wasabi ice cream," he said.

"He probably doesn't," replied Niou. "He's probably just sucking it up like a man to make sure he wins for us."

"That's our Yukimura-buchou!" exclaimed Kirihara happily, still not taking his eyes off of the match.

One of the random Hyoutei fangirls (who had just HAPPENED to overhear their conversation) frowned and said, "Well our Atobe-sama is doing the same as your Yukimura-san! Probably better too!" She huffed girlishly as she flipped her hair.

Marui and Niou went up to the girl and tied her up (with more ropes and other miscellaneous items the ice cream man and Yukimura just HAPPENED to be carrying). Then they shoved her in Jirou's happy corner. Jirou, who was asleep during all of this, did not notice the loud yet muffled squee-ing that was right beside him. He was too busy dreaming about, you know, the usual.

oOoOoOoOo

Well, back to the 'match'. Both Atobe and Yukimura were finishing up their 7th scoop of ice cream.

Atobe's eyebrows twitched. He desperately wanted to be ahead. So, put his ice cream spoon down and put a hand in front of his face. "Insight..." muttered Sanada.

Of course, Sanada wasn't surprised when he saw Atobe's shocked reaction. Yukimura had no weaknesses in his ice cream eating, Sanada knew that for sure. Marui never failed to bring Yukimura ice cream when he had accidentally eaten his original gifts. _'Well, that's the Child of God for you,'_ thought Atobe in annoyance, as he picked up his personal ice cream spoon and started to eat once more.

However, Atobe didn't realize that Yukimura had taken advantage of Atobe using his Insight. Atobe had to put his ice cream spoon down to get into his Insight pose, which meant that he couldn't eat. Now, Yukimura was on his 12th ice cream scoop, while Atobe had just started his 8th. _'Yukimura,'_ thought Atobe. _'Just what exactly are you?'_

_'Atobe-san looks like he's going to gekokujou Yukimura-san,'_ thought Hiyoshi amusedly, since his mindset is always to gekokujou.

Sure enough, Atobe started to eat faster. Soon he was about to start his 11th scoop, while Yukimura had just started his 13th. "Seiichi's eating is slowing down, isn't it, Genichirou?" asked Yanagi.

Kirihara smirked. "Hey fukubuchou, maybe you should tell him to speed up," he said. Sanada's frown deepened.

"Why don't you do that instead, brat?" asked Niou.

Kirihara's smirk faded. "Well it's not like you'd do that either..." he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "It looks like Atobe's starting to have a hard time with the wasabi ice cream," he said.

Ootori nodded. "But it's still amazing how Atobe-san is enduring it."

The second ice cream man (the one that didn't serve the Hyoutei and Rikkai students) looked at Atobe. _'Atobe,'_ he thought in all seriousness. _'Are you just going to rule over us as you sit there?'_ Then he moved on with life, and tried to forget about the yakiniku-eating competition he had participated in somewhere in the past.

"Atobe-kun's lasted a long time, hasn't he?" asked Yagyuu, as he pushed up his glasses.

Jackal smirked (or at least TRIED to). "It's only a few more moments before-" The sound of a certain personal spoon was heard as it came down on the table.

Ootori gasped a little too loudly. "ATOBE-SAN!" he yelled (although he really didn't need to). Shishido twitched (jealously) at this.

Even Jirou woke up. He rubbed his eyes. "K-Kei-chan?" he asked sleepily. Then his eyes widened as he processed the situation in his mind. He shook the girl beside him (well, as much as he could while still being tied up), who had just HAPPENED to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Ne, ne, wake up!" he said.

The girl woke up immediately ("She was probably just pretending to sleep so she could lean on Jirou's shoulder," said Gakuto, while rolling his eyes) and squealed, "ATOBE-SAMA~! YOU CAN DO IT! BEAT THAT YUKIMURA TO A PULP!"

The entirety of Rikkai (with the exception of Yukimura, who just looked proud) looked like they were ready to kill (yes, Yagyuu and Yanagi included). The girl didn't notice.

Hiyoshi sighed. "Game and match, Yukimura, 0 scoops to 11."

"It seems that Atobe was put into a state of yips," noted Yanagi.

"Plus a brainfreeze," added Yagyuu.

"I never really understood wasabi ice cream..." muttered Kirihara.

The Hyoutei fangirls gently moved Atobe to where the Hyoutei tennis regulars were sitting (and they were also squee-ing in the process because they got to be so close to Atobe). "The Rikkai side doesn't even seem surprised by Yukimura's win," muttered Shishido.

"Well he IS Yukimura, the Child of God," replied Oshitari.

"When do you think Atobe will be conscious again?" asked Gakuto.

Ootori sighed. "I have no idea, Mukahi-san..."

oOoOoOoOo

The first and second ice cream men witnessed all of this. "Saa, do you think we should shave his head while he is unconscious?" asked the first ice cream man.

The second ice cream man frowned. "One time should be enough for him," he replied. "There is no need to relive things like this." Then he paused. "There is no need for blackmail material, either."

The first ice cream man sighed. "I knew I should have taken a picture when I had been given the chance."

oOoOoOoOo

Hiyoshi cleared his throat. "Well, after the results of the most recent game, Hyoutei and Rikkai are tied 2 - 2, along with a no game."

Kirihara licked his lips. "So I guess it's my turn to have a go, right?"

Hiyoshi nodded. "And so the reserve match will start," he announced. "Kirihara vs. me."  


* * *

**I honestly don't like this chapter nearly as much as the others... heheh... (curls up in corner and thinks about how she made Atobe weak)**


	7. I'd Like to be the Winner, Please

**I believe that Kirihara is 170cm tall, while Hiyoshi is 172cm. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry. :P  


* * *

**Oshitari smirked. "It's a match between the two captains-to-be, am I right?" he asked.

Yagyuu smiled. "Indeed you are."

Hiyoshi and Kirihara both took their seats. "I'll crush you," said Kirihara, while licking his lips.

Hiyoshi fiddled with his spoon. "Gekoku-" He paused, and thought. "Never mind, I can't gekokujou you because you aren't higher than me."

Kirihara frowned. "Only by two centimeters!" he said.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." Then he paused once more. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Yanagi-senpai."

"Oh."

Yanagi's non-existent glasses glinted.

"Kabaji, be the referee for this match," ordered Atobe. He snapped.

"Usu."

There was an awkward silence.

"Kabaji? Say the pre-game announcement."

"Usu."

Another awkward silence.

Oshitari sighed. "This obviously isn't going to work, so let Shishido be the referee."

Shishido flinched. "Why me!"

"Just because."

"But I don't want to!"

"I believe you can, Shishido-san!" said Ootori (hey, that rhymes!).

"O-Oh." Shishido blinked. "T-Thanks, Choutarou." He cleared his throat. "One bowl match, both teams ready to start!"

Gakuto snickered. Shishido hit him in the head. "Shut up!"

oOoOoOoOo

Hiyoshi stood up and got into his Enbu tennis pose (yes, he had to move the table forward). "He looks lame with the spoon," commented Shishido.

"We _did_ tell him to play in a way that was comfortable with him," said Oshitari.

"Yes, but... he even EATS like that?"

"You two!" yelled Atobe (even though they were all sitting near each other). "Pay attention to the match!"

Oshitari and Shishido did as Atobe said, although Oshitari whispered, "He's quite tense, isn't he?"

Shishido nodded. "He'll definitely want to at least win against the kings Rikkai in something."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

That's when Hiyoshi started to eat faster and faster with his Enbu... ice cream eating. "Akaya, speed up!" barked Sanada.

Sure enough, Kirihara did. _'I can't believe that guy already started his fourth ice cream scoop...'_ Then a little voice in his head said, _'You're just behind two scoops because you've already eaten five ice cream scoops today!'_ Kirihara frowned. _'You're right. I shouldn't have done that. Stupid Marui-senpai-'_ Then he cut off the rest of his thoughts because he realized that he was talking/thinking to himself, which made him think that he was crazy. "Stupid!" was all he yelled.

Niou elbowed Marui. "Is he okay?"

Marui blew a bubble. "He never is."

"True."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up. "Akaya-kun is avoiding the wasabi ice cream scoops, isn't he?" he asked.

Niou smirked. "Well, that Hiyoshi guy is, too."

oOoOoOoOo

"They can't avoid the wasabi ice cream for too long," commented the first ice cream man, from not too far away. He smiled at this.

The second ice cream man frowned. "You didn't have to give those two wasabi ice cream as well. The amount of wasabi ice cream in their singles 1 match was already enough."

"Saa, I just wanted to give Kirihara a little more punishment," replied the first ice cream man.

"The Kantou tournament was months ago. I think you punished him enough."

The first ice cream man smiled. "Well, this ice cream match will satisfy me for sure."

"Well there was no need to make Hiyoshi suffer."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be good if I gave Hiyoshi the advantage. I'm only being fair."

The second ice cream man sighed.

oOoOoOoOo

"Akaya has eaten five ice cream scoops, while Hiyoshi has eaten seven," mumbled Yanagi.

_'Please don't let Akaya go into devil mode, please don't let Akaya go into devil mode,'_ thought Jackal desperately.

"Genichirou, it'll be fine," said Yukimura, as he noticed how Sanada grew tense. "This is a good opportunity to see if Akaya is ready to lead Rikkai next year."

"In ice cream?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura's look darkened. "We Rikkai must triumph in everything we do. It is the law of the kings. We cannot lose in something like this."

Sanada nodded. "So we must put our trust in Akaya to win."

"Exactly."

Yanagi continued to mumble to himself. "Akaya is now starting to eat his eighth ice cream scoop, while Hiyoshi is starting his tenth."

Niou smirked. "You can see that Hiyoshi guy's already sweating because of the wasabi ice cream."

Marui popped a bubble. "Soon he won't be the only one."

Jackal's eyes started twitching. "Is it just me, or... are Akaya's eyes getting redder by the scoop?"

Sure enough, Kirihara's eyes had looked pinker than before. "He's not even in that much of a pinch..." said Marui.

"Nah," replied Niou. "Think of the situation. He's started to eat a WASABI ice cream scoop, not to mention that the other nine scoops are also wasabi-flavoured. He's slightly doomed."

Marui rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like that Hiyoshi guy isn't going through the same pain."

Jackal nodded. "It'll be a battle of will soon. Let's just pray that-"

Jackal was interrupted by a loud, evil laugh coming from a certain Rikkai junior ace. "D-Devil Akaya," he whispered, shaking.

Kirihara continued to laugh. "I'll dye you red!" he said, cackling.

Gakuto blinked. "Don't you mean green?"

Kirihara glared at Gakuto. "Whatever!" Then he proceeded to do his Knuckle serve in ice cream, which looked a lot like Ootori's Neo Scud serve, except for the fact that there were four ice cream scoops sent in the air instead of three, and that they were all spinning quite erratically.

"He's gonna fit all of those in his mouth!" yelled Shishido (a bit too loudly).

Kirihara licked his lips before the four ice cream scoops fell into his mouth. Surprisingly, he didn't choke, nor did he get a brainfreeze. _'That guy's already starting his twelfth ice cream scoop,'_ thought Hiyoshi in annoyance. _'Even if he's currently tied with me, that's still pretty impressive.'_ Then he proceeded to scoop his ice cream Enbu-style faster. _'I feel a slight brainfreeze coming on,'_ he thought as he started to teeter a little.

"You can do it, Hiyoshi-kun!" cheered Ootori.

"Hurry up and finish all of that ice cream," said Shishido, slightly annoyed.

That brought Hiyoshi back to the real world, as he had zoned out temporarily. He started to eat much faster. Soon, he was on his fourteenth scoop of ice cream. However, Kirihara was, too. "Devil mode certainly makes Kirihara much faster," commented Oshitari. He sighed. _'It's going to end soon, and yet I can't figure out who the winner will be.'_

"Faster, Hiyoshi!" yelled Atobe (even though he wasn't THAT far away from Hiyoshi). "Take Hyoutei to victory with your own hands!"

"Akaya!" yelled Yukimura (even though, like Atobe, he wasn't THAT far away from Kirihara). "Win for Rikkai!"

_'This is becoming torture,'_ thought Hiyoshi. Then his eyes widened as he saw what Kirihara was doing. "Another Knuckle serve!" exclaimed Gakuto.

"That guy's gonna have a huge brainfreeze after this..." muttered Shishido.

Both the first and second ice cream men walked up closer to the match. "Quite intense, isn't it?" asked the first ice cream man.

The second ice cream man nodded. "Ah."

_'Akaya's pushing himself this far...'_ thought Sanada. _'He's even standing up this time to ensure his Knuckle serve will be successful.'_

"Hiyoshi, faster!" yelled Atobe.

Kirihara licked his lips. "I'll crush you!" And with that, he performed his last Knuckle serve and ate his last ice cream scoops of the day.

_'No...'_ thought Hiyoshi. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed very uncharacteristically. The Rikkai regulars looked at him and wondered if he was the same person.

"You're very out of character, Hiyoshi," stated Oshitari.

_'Too much fanfiction indeed,'_ thought Yanagi.

Oshitari sighed. "Game and match, Kirihara. 0 scoops to 14. With the overall score 3 - 2, along with a no game, Rikkai wins this ice cream-eating tournament."

Jirou woke up at this. "Yay Marui-kun~! Your team won!"

The rest of Hyoutei sweatdropped. "Jirou, shouldn't you be sad that our team lost?" asked Oshitari in exasperation.

Jirou tilted his head. "But Marui-kun's team won, and I'm happy for him!"

"T-Thanks, Akutagawa," said Marui uneasily.

Jirou frowned slightly. "Call me Jirou!"

Marui tried again. "T-Thanks, Jirou-kun."

Jirou beamed. "Honestly," said Oshitari. "That guy can never be sad."

Niou smirked. "Nice job, br-" He stopped as he noticed Kirihara collapse. Luckily, the first ice cream man was there to catch him.

"It's alright," he said, smiling. "He's just unconscious from a brainfreeze."

Marui twitched. "I feel like I've seen this scene somewhere before..."

"Saa, do you remember me, Marui-kun?"

Marui thought for a bit before a lightbulb appeared on the top of his head. "Y-You... YOU were the one serving us all along!"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't notice it, Marui?" he asked. Then he turned to the first ice cream man. "You can forget about that price deal since our team won, Fuji."

Many of the regulars of both teams gasped at this. "YOU MEAN _YOU_ WERE THE ICE CREAM MAN!" they yelled.

"Yup," replied Fuji.

"What on earth are you doing here in Kanagawa, Fuji-kun?" asked Yagyuu.

"We decided that we needed to get jobs to free up all of the extra time we have, now that the Nationals are done and exams are finished," replied Fuji. "We also decided that being in Kanagawa would be a nice change instead of always being in Tokyo."

"What about tennis?" asked Sanada. "Wait, 'we'?"

Fuji nodded. "Tezuka and I."

The second ice cream man coughed. Niou and Shishido tried to keep themselves from laughing. "It is a good paying job," said Tezuka, trying to keep his cool.

"Wait," said Ootori. "I heard that all of the ice cream here is made from scratch. Does that mean that you made it?"

Everyone looked fearful.

Fuji chuckled. "I certainly didn't. For some reason, they didn't trust me in the kitchen, although I don't know why."

Everyone else kept silent. They knew/had heard about Fuji's... different taste buds. "But don't worry," said Fuji. "Tezuka was the one that made your ice cream; and I'm sure it was good, too."

"Tezuka, you can cook?" asked Atobe, with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Tezuka frowned. "Of course I can."

"Well, Atobe," said Yukimura. "You said you'd pay, right?"

"Of course, it's barely anything," replied Atobe.

_'Filthy rich Hyoutei students...'_ thought all of Rikkai minus Yukimura.

Atobe handed two handfuls of bills to Fuji, who opened his eyes in shock. "This is... a bit much," said Fuji.

"Keep the change, ore-sama is feeling generous," said Atobe.

"So what was the prize of all of this?" asked Kirihara, who had now recovered from fainting.

"Just the pride of winning, Akaya-kun," replied Yagyuu.

Kirihara pouted. "That's it?"

"Now, now, Akaya," said Yukimura. "There's no need to be greedy. And plus," he smiled. "You'll make a great captain for Rikkai next year."

Kirihara beamed. "Really?"

Yukimura nodded. "Even Sanada agrees."

Sanada grunted in response.

Atobe noticed Hiyoshi's more angry look. "Don't worry, Hiyoshi," he said. "You were pretty impressive during that. Ore-sama knows that you'll lead Hyoutei to be the National champions next year."

Hiyoshi's expression calmed slightly. "Thank you, Atobe-san."

Fuji chuckled. "Well I know for sure that Kaidoh will be the one to lead Seigaku to victory once again."

Hiyoshi and Kirihara glared at Fuji. "We'll crush/gekokujou him," they both said in unison.

oOoOoOoOo

And somewhere in Tokyo, a certain Kaidoh Kaoru sneezed.

oOoOoOoOo

"Just remember, Kirihara," said Hiyoshi. "Hyoutei'll still win next year."

"No way," scoffed Kirihara. "Rikkai will."

The rest of the regulars sat there with tears in their eyes as they watched the two captains-to-be already plotting their victories.

Oh, middle schoolers have become so terribly emotional these days.  


* * *

**Bad ending? I dunno. It was really rushed. Well, that's the end of this fic! Thanks for sticking with me all this time! :)**


End file.
